Secret
by heartlessthief
Summary: Secrets can't be kept forever.


**Secret**

**-x-**

Today is one of the beautiful days people can always love. The sun is shining ever so brightly, birds chirping, the skies clear, and people happily socializing with each other. In a certain part in the city of Magnolia, there lies the legendary guild of Fairy Tail. Its members who are united by the thought of naka-

"-Oh, will you just _please_ **SHUT UP!**"

Hey, I'm working up here!

"…"

Scratch that, it is a guild where a certain matchmaker is staying at her usual spot in the bar, and is depressingly watching her favorite couple with her younger sister. Let us now see, _why the hell_ she is like that.

**-x-**

"Mira-nee, that was so mean of you." Lisanna said to her sister. She was disappointed to see her older sister reprimand the narrator and is tired to see her in that state. The state of complete despair. The younger Strauss knows that she is trying to pair up Natsu and Lucy and is aware of her feelings for him. But she reassured her sister that is was just a childish crush and that she also noticed how close they are to each other and agreed that they should really get together.

But things get harder from there. The matchmaker did everything to get them together. They tried the jealous routine – through Lisanna – but all they got for a response is nothing. They planned that she should at least _hang out_ with the pink haired idiot to at least erupt the feelings of a certain blonde and confess. But of course, they (Natsu and Lucy) took it as a _bonding time_ with friends and gradually agreed with no complains. The two take-over mages also tried talking to them and hinted if they are something more than friends. But with Natsu the dense one and Lucy the person in denial, they completely ignored the hints given.

With that given explanation, let us go back to the duo. "Can you really blame me? We've been pairing these two and doing our plans to make them realize each other's feelings. But _no,_ they are both so dense to see that." Mira ranted.

"Oh will you stop your whining? They might realize it on their own. I mean come on they have been through a lot together. It might be a matter of time when they will finally confess." she said, trying to comfort her sister knowing that she too wanted it to happen already.

They were watching the two, while speaking to each other. Natsu and Lucy are both seated with Erza and Gray. They seem to be discussing things, probably about a possible mission, seeing Natsu pump in the air looking like he is ready for an all out battle. Lucy laughed at his antics which turned into some bickering with the ice mage, who in turn started a fight and causing Erza to collide both their heads to each other. Unbeknownst to the four – especially Natsu and Lucy – they are not aware of the exchange of conversations about them.

Mira looked back to face her sister but instead placed her head on the table and groaned. Her sister gave a small smile and sweatdropped at the action, thinking that her Mira-nee is really acting like a child. She looked back at the four seeing Natsu and Gray getting scolded by the ex-quip mage before them. Lucy is now talking to Happy – who they didn't notice was there – laughing about their usual doings. The youngest Strauss looked back at her older sister to find her in high spirits, as if nothing bad has happened. She was also looking forward (they are facing opposite to each other) and she in turn see Lucy coming towards the bar. _'Guess she is having another shot at this'_.

**-x-**

Lucy sat down on the chair beside Lisanna. The young blonde mage was still smiling and didn't notice her two other friends looking at her with cautious eyes. She must have been brought back to reality from her daydreaming about _someone_ when Mira asked her.

"So Lucy, anything going on with you and a certain pink haired idiot?". The barmaid gave a sweet smile but inside, it is actually a bomb ready to explode if facts are not properly given. Lucy might not have been able to see it but Lisanna – knowing how her sister works – is actually extremely on the alert. "Mira, haven't I told you there is nothing else happening between us. We are just best friends who take care of each other." She said without any hesitation. Lisanna glanced at her sister to find any change of deep emotion inside to hopefully find none at the moment and went back to face the celestial mage beside her.

"Don't mind her Lucy. You know maybe she has a point 'cause I keep seeing that you two are a bit close. _Too close._" She emphasized the last sentence to see any change in her facial expression.

**Bingo!** Usually people with no trained eyes could not see a well hid movement but she caught her flinch somewhere in her face. She pressed on that thought using it to her advantage. "Yeah, I remembered I heard he did some things that are too much just for you?" she paused and leaned towards her. "Are you sure you're _just friends_, Lucy?"

The blonde mage is now sweating, a bit unsure what to say. The short white-haired mage is now smirking, happy to see through her. She was about to retort when –

"Lucy! Natsu is stealing my fish!" a blue exceed exclaimed, gaining the attention of the two. "Happy is calling me, sorry. Bye!" – "Lucy wait!" Lisanna reached towards her when she got up but was too fast that she couldn't grab a hold of her arm. She looked at her sister – who has wide-eyes – and went back to her seat to place her head on the counter and groaned in defeat. _'That was so close!'_

**-x-**

Later that night after the events that took place in the guild. In a certain blonde mage's apartment, there are two figures lying down on the bed, the shorter figure placing her head on the bare chest of the man with pink hair. "I pity them." She said.

"Why would you say that, Luce?" the guy said curious about her statement. Lucy sat upright and answered him. "They are counting on the news of us being a couple. You do know that we are Mira's main target."

"I told you we will them about it after one month." – "Alright Natsu. Make sure of it.". Lucy placed her head back again on his chest. They both released a sigh they didn't know they've kept.

"It was still mean of you to leave me back there."

"It was funny. Hey. **Ow**, that hurt."


End file.
